


Snoozing

by xxoctavodia



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoctavodia/pseuds/xxoctavodia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to the digital clock on Yasu's nightstand, they have 3 more minutes before the alarm goes off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoozing

Yasu's mouth closes and opens; only sighs and half whispered words come out before he swallows and his mouth closes again. Subaru watches with his head on his hands as Yasu's eyes flutter inside his eyelids.

It's too early; according to the digital clock on Yasu's nightstand, they have 3 more minutes before the alarm goes off. Subaru woke up somehow by himself 5 minutes before and he's been watching Yasu sleep since.

In his own half asleep-ish state, the view only relaxes him more.

"Mmm..." Yasu raises his hand, missing Subaru's nose just barely, and begins to rub his eyes.

"M'ning," Subaru grunts, not moving. He watches Yasu stretch and then blink a couple of times to get his eyes used to the light coming in from the window. Once adjusted, his eyesight lands on a blank-faced Subaru who still watches him with his chin resting on his folded arms, his hair a mess going in all direction, and the bags under his eyes making Yasu feel a bit guilty for how well he was sleeping earlier.

"Morning," Yasu smiles. "For how long have you been awake?" He wraps the blankets tighter around himself, hugging Subaru's waist under them. Subaru adjusts his position and cuddles with Yasu.

"Not long. It's almost time so I didn't want to go back to sleep." Subaru answered, though Yasu could feel Subaru close his eyes; his long eyelashes slightly brushing against the sensitive skin of Yasu's neck as they fluttered. Yasu grunts and, while he holds Subaru close with one arm, he outstretches the other one toward the nightstand with his hand hovering right over the snooze button. The beep has a chance to sound for a mere second before Yasu presses the button.

Once the room is back to sunny silence, he cuddles Subaru closer and sighs into his hair. "We have 9 more minutes."


End file.
